


有恃无恐

by woofwoof



Category: Criminal Minds, Hotreid
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid曾以为Hotch不会以性的方式碰触他，直到这次Hotch看破了这点……Reid觉得一切的担心都是不必要的了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有恃无恐

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp，一发完，必要剧情有  
> *HR两人已经开始交往的基础上  
> *背景依旧是6—7季那段相对和平的时期（然而并不和平  
> *我心中的HR是“安安静静谈恋爱”类型的cp，所以肉也不会搞得多么干柴烈火的啦  
> *只检查了一遍，可能有错字TAT

“Reid， excuse us，”当Emily和JJ似乎是互相推脱地出现在自己面前时，Dr. Reid纵使再对女人之间的奇妙气场感到陌生，也察觉到一丝不对劲了，“我们有个疑问。”  
“OK，问吧。”  
尽管明知自己对两位美人探员莫名鬼鬼祟祟的原因毫无头绪，Dr. Reid还是努力善解人意地笑应了她们——就算那可能是个他不太想回答的问题。  
她们的八卦心理如同天赋，大概，甚至连他自己也或多或少会对身边人的事感到好奇，他由此十分理解，并做好了坦然回答的准备。而接下来，过了好一会儿，两位美女探员似乎都没能讨论出来将由谁开口托出这个“疑问”。  
“呃，抱歉？”Reid皱眉，“其实你们大可以直言不讳，我不会介意。”  
“好吧，”Emily的眼神不自觉瞟了瞟别处，又迅速收了回来，Reid不确信她是不是在找什么人，“我们一直很好奇……”  
“关于什么？”  
“我们好奇，”黑发探员嘴角似乎带着笑意，她轻吁了一口气，想让自己听上去沉稳些许，而不是像个充满好奇心的女孩儿，“你和Hotch，多久会做一次？”

明明是最常见不过的几个单字，摆到一起BAU的天才小博士却觉得自己得反应好一会儿。  
“……这就是你们想问的？”  
实际上，从和Hotch开始交往，到让它成为整个BAU皆知的大新闻，Reid从没想过关于——这个问题。  
“没错，”方才开始就单单只是朝自己微笑的JJ也比平时更为体贴地放缓了她的语气，“Spence，我们只是好奇，你不用强迫自己回答。”  
可是我看到你的脸上写着：Spence告诉我吧我好想知道。Reid有些无辜地想。  
“呃不，这没关系，”Reid在走神思考之际还是挤出一个笑容，“毕竟我们是朋友，和朋友分享一下我也不介意，况且Aaron，我是说，Hotch也是你们感兴趣的一个八卦对象……”  
“Reid，你只管说。”  
Emily发誓她一般不会这样打断人说话，但是组里的小博士是个例外。  
“好吧，实际上……”

 

一次都没有。  
从他们两人交往到现在，除了拥抱亲吻以外的亲昵，还一次都没有发生过。要不是两位女探员问起，Reid几乎都要以为这是理所当然的了。

Reid或许还有些享受这种平静的方式，毕竟一个像他这样把周末“荒废”在各科书籍上的人，对性之类云云自然没有那么渴求。  
在和上司产生这种奇妙的化学反应之前，他甚至都还不觉得他会喜欢上一个同性（没错他之前都是和女孩约会），然而事情就是那么自然地发生了，谁也不曾料想。  
而自己和Hotch的交往，也大抵不过是会在旁人不在的时候对视、拥抱，偶尔的约会也是感情升温之必需……但性方面的碰触，不得不说，还完全没有。  
至于Reid自己能想到的原因：两人交往时间还不算长；每日面临沉重的工作；Hotch假期要陪小Jack这点也考虑进去的话……两人的闲暇时间，也确实是很难重合了。  
真要说他们也不是没有进行过所谓“正式”的约会，不是去逛书店练射击那种，但这和Haley交往的时候不太一样——据Hotch自己说——所以他们的磨合，可能还需要些时间和努力。  
然而Reid现在开始思考，怎样才能去改变这种不正常的状况。

当BAU的顶头老大替他们的天才博士开门的时候，对这位来人的突击还有点意外，那时他正在打扫房间，衬衫的袖子卷到了手肘处。  
“你要不要果汁什么的？”Aaron Hotchner把抹布和清洁剂简单地收拾了一下，洗了个手才折返回来，而期间Reid就不声不响地坐在沙发上等他，“冰箱里还有一些。”  
“你在哄Jack吗？”  
虽然Reid不想承认，但是果汁和茶几上的牛轧糖对他来说似乎还真是挺大的诱惑。  
“我以为你是。”  
男人朝他笑了笑，看起来今天的心情不错。没有那些张扬的连环杀手出来作祟，对于这位几乎无时无刻不在忙碌的探员来说，应该会是个不错的周末。  
Reid没有应答，当然也不会让对方看到他带有情绪的小表情。实际上他意识到了Hotch在调侃他——十分少见，而这套用在几乎永远正气凛然的上司身上总有种说不出的性感。  
小天才觉得会这么想的自己也许是有些魔怔了。  
恰到好处的玩笑之间男人已经泡好了一杯红茶，从他将茶水端给自己的动作间还能闻到果香清洗剂的味道，大概是Jack要求的，有些和男人气质不符的橙子清爽。  
“小心烫。”Hotch嘴角掩不住的笑意让年轻探员都不禁好奇他到底是撞上了什么好事，“我再收拾一下就来。”  
“Aaron……”Reid轻轻抿了一口茶，而后又拘谨地将其放到了茶几上——果然有些烫，“Jack今天不在？”  
没有回应。  
从男人背对着他的身影难以猜到他的表情，Reid一方面揣测着是否是距离过远而对方只是没有听到，另一方面又懊恼起自己或许问了个答案显而易见的问题，而后者，太不符合平日自己的风格，多少有些欲盖弥彰。  
简单清洗了双手的男人走到跟前的时候Reid特地往旁挪了一挪——他以为对方要坐下，这样的近距离让小天才有些紧张。  
“Reid。”  
Hotch低沉的嗓音从上方传来，突然被叫到名字的人正欲抬头，就感觉到对方的嘴唇已经倾压上来，柔软而湿润，带着咖啡的醇香。

意料之外的早安吻令Reid有些手忙脚乱，而这时他的上司正自上而下地将手撑在他旁侧的沙发上亲吻他，湿滑的物体扫过牙关，掠过干燥的上颚，而后又擒住他的舌头展开一轮新的攻势。  
Reid以为这时应该环住对方，结果两人的姿势令他感到有些困难，最后他只是匆忙抓住了Hotch的衬衫，将对方拉得更近一点。  
感受到恋人的配合Hotch便有些放下心来，圈住对方的一只手转而抚摸上Reid的脸颊，婴孩般的触感令他爱不释手，终于流连过后才托住他的下巴，以便加深这个甜蜜的吻。  
双唇之间的交流一刻不停。  
好歹有了些实践经验的年轻探员终于想起来哼哼两声提醒对方呼吸对于人类的重要性，在这方面Hotch似乎霸道了点，毕竟体质的差距不容小觑。同样都是FBI探员——Reid想到这里，作为男性的好胜心令他有些怄气。  
“我没想到今天你真的会来。”  
“解释一下‘真的’。”  
Reid近距离地注视着Hotch，方才的亲热还令他喘不过气，恋人的眼神一如既往的温柔，这会说不定还带着一些惊喜。  
“你知道他今天不在家，孩子们对集体出游总是相当积极。”这时Hotch已在Reid的身边坐下，谈话的语气这会已有些不像日常的寒暄——终究是刚交换过一个湿热的吻，“昨天我在回D.C.的飞机上提到过。”  
“也许吧，可我又不一定记得每一件事。”  
Reid为自己的小心思辩解，实际上他真是掐着时间段来的，而这种过于露骨的邀约实在是不像他所为，对方竟然能猜测得如此准确这点还真叫他有些措手不及。  
“你是Spencer Reid。”  
Hotch今天露出笑容的次数肯定已经超标了。  
心思被扒得几乎一丝不留的小天才突然心涌上一股无名火，甚至带着几分冲动地咬了他上司的嘴唇，接而用力地碾压舔舐。Hotch口中残留着咖啡黏腻的触感，夹杂着Reid自己薄荷牙膏的味道。  
在用这种此地无银三百两一般“我只是顺路来看看你”的小伎俩之前，他怎么能忘了对方也是一位高明的侧写师！也许清晨沐浴的皂香味早就暴露了他自己。  
自以为占据了主动的Dr. Reid不知自己早已被男人环在背后的手给带近了对方，现在连唇齿之交的优势也败下阵来——Reid正整个人挂在Hotch身上，到最后连身体也干脆坐到了他的大腿上，直至一吻告终。  
“需要更多准备时间吗？”Hotch透过厚厚的毛衣环住对方的腰，眼神朝卧室的方向示意，“还是说可以开始了？”

 

事情的进展之快大大超出了Reid的预期，从他进门到被Hotch抱进卧室可能还不到30分钟，而刚才自己对这种大清早就进行肌肤相亲的要求还鬼使神差地点了头……天知道他本来以为两人会先看个科幻电影之类的。  
转念一想恋人也有些迫不及待的情绪在，由此Reid对如今的发展还不免高兴。  
“Reid？”Hotch一只手将自己撑在男友的上方，低头轻吻着他的嘴角，接着不紧不慢地解开那毛衣的纽扣，最后将它推到一边，“还在找剩下的线索？”  
“呃，没有。”聪明的探员这次决定实话实说，毕竟两人相贴合部位的热度真的叫他难以在这种情况下进行理性思考，更别说他下身的性器也早已勃起好一会儿了，“不过我的确感兴趣，而且你也不是神通广大到什么都知道，老实说，一开始就被看透这点我还有些……”  
“Dave。”  
这回Reid恍然大悟一般皱了皱眉，棕色的眼珠不可思议地盯了他的男友好半天。接着他和两位女探员聊天时David Rossi在一旁轻嗤“年轻就是好”的画面便从脑内一闪而过。  
难怪瞒不住，Reid心想。

“Focus。”  
Hotch好心提醒他，在几秒的神游之后Reid发现他的上半身已经被扒了个精光，暧昧的气氛下被暴露在空气中的身体变得敏感非常，被Hotch带有粗茧的大手触摸过的肌肤开始不由自主地发烫。  
躺在床上的年轻探员一言不发，Hotch能够感受到对方身体轻微的颤抖。双唇从脖颈处下滑到分明的锁骨，牙齿轻轻啃咬着那里的嫩肉，Reid压抑的喘息从上方传来，男人的动作随之转为亲吻，辗转流连，在那丝滑的肌肤上留下大小不一的红痕。  
男人不加修饰的技巧令Reid不知该如何反应，而现在他所做的只是眼睁睁地看着对方的舌划过他的身体、一路舔到已然挺立的乳首，而后将之含进嘴里。  
“嗯哼——”  
那些书本——尽管Reid自己并不大喜欢那类型的书——告诉他叫床并不是什么可耻的事，甚至这还有助于和爱人发展感情，但亲身实践的时候Reid还是羞于去做，并把那些快要溢出的声音都一并咬在了唇齿间……只是随着性爱过程的一步步推进，这种有意为之的压抑却越来越难以控制了。  
连自己都少有碰触的乳头被人含在嘴里，Reid想要因此而尖叫。对方口腔的温热包裹着那颗肉粒，连带舌尖的挑逗一同吸吮，电流般的快感袭来，他终于抑制不住发出了呻吟。  
还沉浸在“这种陌生的声音到底是不是自己发出的”纠结之中的Dr. Reid不禁将目光投向身上的男人。Hotch的神情认真而专注，正如他平时的作风，每一个动作都毫不应付，如果不是他眼神里难得一见的情欲，Reid可能都不会将他和他们正在做的这件事情联系在一起。  
偷偷盯着上司这一点让Reid觉得有些可耻，尤其是刚才自己还发出了那样的声音。被冷落的另一颗挺立也被捏在了手指间，敏感的小天才又措不及防地滑出猫咪一般的叫唤，他的脸因此而微微发起热来。  
Hotch对此似乎充耳不闻。当凝视着他每一个动作的Reid正要因此而感到羞赧时，他偏偏像察觉带了什么一般打止了。  
“很好听。”  
男人直视着对方的眼睛吐出这个单字，接着在他的小天才胸膛的粉红旁印下一吻。

在意识到自己的被动后BAU的天才博士终于再一次索取起了他上司温热的双唇。这次他的动作有些粗暴，像是要把长久以来因为两个人的忙碌而错失如今日一般美好性爱的遗憾都发泄出来。  
Hotch的动作也变得更加利落和干脆，任这位还未完全褪去孩子气的特别探员毫无章法地掠夺自己的同时，还以更加粗暴的力道扯下了他修身的西裤。  
“你是有哪里不满？”  
“要我说实话？”  
Hotch点点头，看着对方凌乱的喘息，不免有些好笑。  
“事实就是，哪里都不满。”  
Hotch似乎对这个答案十分意外，尽管对方的口吻确实带着些玩笑的成分，他进而顺着对方的话接了下去：“你认为我该从哪儿开始弥补？”  
“Dunno？”Dr. Reid眨了眨眼睛，认真地思索了会儿，“也许你应该先把衬衫脱掉。”

坦诚相见的两具胸膛带来的更为直接的接触如催化剂一般，引得欲火更上一层。年轻探员有些难耐地扭动着身体，下半身和恋人贴合的性器在不经意的摩擦后变得更为坚硬，隔着两层布料也仿佛能感受到对方的火热。  
Reid看到Hotch的眉头紧皱，他猛地意识到自己做了什么，而后便像做错事的孩子一样偏过了头。  
正当他幻想着就此逃过一劫时，下半身的动静却叫他猛吸一口气——他的阴茎正被对方握在手里，鲜有纵欲而比他人浓稠得多的白色精液顺着男人手的动作而不断流出。此外除去了不翼而飞的底裤，他套在脚上异色的袜子显得更为滑稽了。  
还好，Hotch显然不是会以此取乐的人。实际上Reid知道此刻他比自己更需要下半身的发泄，而Hotch却忍耐着不莽撞，小心翼翼地进行着每一步。  
在今早来Hotch家的路上，Reid还曾想过要以他的一切性事方面的知识储备来配合，生怕给对方带来任何麻烦，而在此刻认识到那人为了不强迫自己而倾注了多少耐心之后，他才知道这种这种难熬也许早不是一天两天的事了。  
没有多少类似经验的年轻探员很快就缴械投降了，精液射到了他男友精壮的腹肌和手掌上，那双手的主人半点不乱地沾着那些液体涂抹到下面的穴口，正欲在轻轻几下的按摩之后推挤而入。  
“Spence，”Hotch的嘴唇贴上Reid的耳边，安慰性质的吻仿佛带着神圣的意味，生怕伤到了身下美好的男孩，“如果有任何痛感的话，要让我知道。”  
“I heard you.”  
Reid的声音里甚至带上了些许坚定。

 

未经人事的后穴不可避免地传来痛感，Reid曲起的腿被对方干脆地架到了肩上。他能感受到Hotch的节奏变得急促了一些，自己的默许如同一张通行令，交于对方的那一刻便开始有了两人都心照不宣的催促意味。  
“嗯……Aaron？其实我的毛衣口袋里有……”  
年轻探员的话音未落就看到对方从床头的抽屉里摸出了一管软膏和市面上常见的某种安全套，接着他便悻悻地闭了嘴。  
开拓的动作比想象中来得有条不紊，Hotch额角的汗滴和他此刻的耐心有点实不相称，直到第三根手指的进入——那有些计划外的操之过急，于是Reid按捺不住地发出了声音，下身手指抽插的动作因此而停住了。  
“我很抱歉。”  
他们的姿势令男人倾身亲吻的动作变得更加艰难，尽管如此Aaron Hotchner还是在他男友耳边轻声呢喃了一句，诚恳的语气叫Reid实在没有任何理由责怪他，反而回之一吻——温和，充满着鼓励性质。  
“你直接来吧。”在惊觉自己说出了什么话之后，Reid立马补充道，“我是说，我又不是什么脆弱的小白兔。”  
接下来将还未撕破包装的橡胶套扔到一边并索吻的动作也变得合情合理了，Reid打赌这是他平生做得最大胆的一个决定，但是他不觉得有什么要紧——Hotch不会介意帮他清理的。

充分的拓充和润滑剂的帮助给硕大阴茎的进入减去了不少阻力，即使这样床上的卷发青年还是感受到了难以言说的疼痛，这次他放任自己的声音随性发泄，用断续的句子告诉对方不要停下。  
终于在艰难的全根没入后那粗壮的性器开始了由浅入深的抽插，而后疼痛也变得仿佛不存在一般，后穴被填满的快感占据了主导，令它主人仅存的理智与意识也渐渐消匿。  
年轻探员不受控制地喊出那几个重复的单音，在他温柔的恋人拨开他的鬓发之后又开始呼唤起了对方的名字。  
眼睛如同蒙上了一层水雾，连近在咫尺的物体也看不真切，只有男人磁性的嗓音和肉体交合的声响在耳边无线放大。  
“Spence……Spence……”  
身上的人一遍又一遍呼唤着他，口吻的轻柔和不断挺入拔出的动作形成鲜明的对比。床上的Hotch和平日波澜不惊的他差之甚远，这让Reid觉得如同得到了一件他人都无法触及的珍宝，能将之收入囊中是他可贵的幸运。  
之前的胡思乱想显得过分多余，现在Reid能确信——Hotch总是能知晓他的紧张、担忧和犹豫，并将它们拥入怀中，一一化解。  
There’s nothing to fear.  
高潮的来临势不可挡。  
身体内被对方射出的滚烫精液填满后，筋疲力尽的小天才也接而发泄出来，在对方的怀抱里沉沉睡去。

 

“Spence。”  
Reid从模糊的意识中清醒过来，Hotch正在用毛巾擦拭他的身体，发尾处沾到了一些水，贴在脖子上冰凉冰凉的。  
“就快洗完了吗？”天才小博士突然觉得这话有些没头没脑，“……cold。”  
“大概。”Hotch亲了亲他因处在密闭空间里而憋得红润的脸，“还可以多洗一会儿。”  
“我不懂。”  
毛巾擦过额头的时候，Reid不太习惯这样的碰触而紧紧闭上了眼，显得乖巧了许多。  
“下次再被问起多久一次的时候，你想回答根本没有呢，还是一天就做了两次？”  
Reid倏地抓住Hotch的手腕，沾水的毛巾因此而停留在半空，水滴打在肩膀上带来一丝寒意，只是——方才还抱怨着的小博士这会早已无心他顾：  
“The latter one。”

FIN.


End file.
